


Twice My Age

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: A bit of fluff. Little what if 110 had gone a bit differently.





	

 

\--

_I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age. Don’t know what it is, but it’s a hit from my youthful days. As I go my way, I don’t care what people say, I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age._

 

The music thrummed heavily through the space and a dappled light danced around the dimly lit room. A large man leaned against the wall, tucked away in a corner. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a plain white button up. A dark blue snapback sat on his head. He kept his head tucked low, obscuring his face in the dark light. The woman pressed up against him was also dressed in dark jeans, boots and a short crop top. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders as she rolled her hips in time with the music.

 

_He made me smile all the while, and he stood tall and strong, so strong, so strong…_

 

One large hand settled at the curve of the woman’s behind while the other settled just below her breast. Her hips continued to roll to the beat, one of her own hands moved to settle at the nape of the man’s neck. Her nails gently scratching at the skin there. The other came to rest palm open on the wall behind the man. Her head tipped to the side to allow the man to settle his face into the curve of her neck. His lips and teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

 

_Stood up for me when no one cared. Stood up for me where other men wouldn’t dare._

 

The woman moved, she turned her head and captured the man’s lips with her own. She cradled his face between her hands. She then turned in his embrace, her back now to his front and grabbed both of his hands in hers as she continued to move to the music. Again, his hands settled on her lithe frame one at the curve of hip, the other just beneath her breast. This time, her small hands covered his as she continued to grind against him.

 

_I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age. Don’t know what it is, but it’s a hit from my youthful days. As I go my way, I don’t care what people say, I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age._

 

The woman’s eyes slipped closed, she bit her lip as she continued to roll her hips back against his. The man growled low in his throat, he buried his face in her hair as his hands tightened their grip on her body. When her hips began to move faster, both the man’s hands moved to settle on her tummy. He then pulled her firmly back against him, stilling her movements. He moved his lips to the curve of her ear and murmured to her softly. A beat later and a small sinful little smile curled on the woman’s lips before she dragged her companion through the club and out the door and into the night.

 

When Ginny showed up in the clubhouse the next day, she barely made it through the door before the jeering and cheering started. Butch, Sonny and the rest guys got going right out the gate.

“Hey, you had us all worried! I thought we were going to have to take you to some Magic-Mike-type place or something like that.” Sonny teased.

“Hey Lawson, check it out! Ginny finally got some.” Butch then turned the tablet toward Mike who also had just walked in.

Butch then proceeded to tap through a litany of photos. All of Ginny in a darkened club grinding up against an unknown male.

“Well look at you,” Mike teased.

Ginny merely smirked in response.

“Oh no, no it gets even better! There’s video!” Sonny exclaimed.

Butch then tapped on the forty-five second video and the same music from the night before began to filter through the tinny speakers and out into the clubhouse. The tablet got flashed to the rest of the room, so all the boys could get a look. It showed Ginny’s back to the camera as her hips continued to grind against her unknown partner.

“Damn Baker!” Sonny shot her a grin.

“Like that, do you?” Ginny teased with a smirk.

She then rolled her hips in time to the music, just as she did the night before. The boys went nuts and Ginny laughed in response before she sauntered off to her little corner of the clubhouse. Through all that no one noticed the growl that Mike had let escape or the way he bared his teeth in response. He then rolled his shoulders, dropped his bag and jogged after Ginny. Mike entered her corner of the clubhouse and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

“What the hell was that?” He growled.

“What the hell was what?” She asked with a laugh.

“You! Rolling your hips like that! – Just now!” He asked harshly, his voice at a loud whisper.

“Aww… is someone jealous?” She cooed teasingly.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and sucked his teeth.

“No,”

Ginny giggled in response as she got up from her chair. She set her body right in front of his as her arms wrapped around his middle. She then rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him through her lashes.

“C’mon now,”

He let out a heavy sigh as his arms dropped to his sides. Her fingers then walked up his chest before they settled on his shoulders. Ginny leaned up and started to press teasingly soft kisses against his unrelenting lips.

“Don’t pout,” she whispered.

_Kiss._

“M’not pouting. Just – you’re mine.” He said definitively.

_Kiss._

“Yes,”

_Kiss._

“But they can’t know that yet,”

_Kiss._

“True,”

_Kiss._

“I don’t like it,”

“It’s just for a little while, you know that.” She replied patiently.

“I’m going to hit them with my bat,” he grumbled.

Ginny laughed then inhaled deeply and looked up at him with that same devious smile from the night before.

“If you promise to stop plotting ways to murder our teammates we can do that thing you’ve been wanting – “

“You mean with the thing and in the pool?”

A smile and a nod.

“Yes,” Mike hissed happily.

Suddenly the clubhouse was filled with a thumping base.

 

_I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age. Don’t know what it is, but it’s a hit from my youthful days. As I go my way, I don’t care what people say, I’m in love with a man, nearly twice my age._

“Come on Baker!”

They could hear the guys hollering and calling for Ginny to come out and dance with them. Mike was gone before Ginny could do or say anything. With a squeak, she gave chase. That man was never going to make it to the off season with their secret.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. There was no major thought process behind it. I hope you guys enjoyed! Not Beta Read.


End file.
